


Timeless

by Jastra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jack is a cheeky little brat, M/M, Past, Reyes can't kill him, Short, Some angst, Sweet, Time Travel, kid!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyes knew that he should not have shot at Tracer's chronal accelerator, but Oxton was a slippery foe and forced him to attack whenever she stopped even for one second. Unfortunately, Lena's device malfunctions and Gabriel gets momentarily pulled back in the stream of time. When he wakes up, the assassin finds himself lying on the field with a familiar figure looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally posted on Tumblr, but ^^ I tend to want to archive the stories I like here.

 

Reyes knew that he should not have shot at Tracer's chronal accelerator, but Oxton was a slippery foe, pushing Gabriel to attack her whenever she stopped even for one second. The few shots she had managed to land had been minor, though quite painful. But, for a man who had survived an explosion and turned into what he was now, a couple of shots from her pistols were nothing he couldn't endure. A single mistake from the damned woman and she'd be dead and gone forever. However, as unbelievable as it was, even the deadly and powerful Reaper did make mistakes.

When Oxton blinked too close to him, trying to drop one of those troublesome pulse bombs near him, Reyes managed to pull the trigger before she could reach for the device. To their bad luck, the projectiles hit only Lena's chronal accelerator device, making it malfunction so that the spiky haired woman's physical form started to flicker.

Gabriel knew he had made a huge mistake when a flash of blinding light engulfed the whole room, him and Tracer included.

“Oh no not again!” the ex Blackwatch leader could hear the young woman yell as they were pulled into different directions with immense force. But, as impossible as it sounded, Gabriel felt like they were thrown into the stream of time itself with Oxton drifting to the future, while he was sent into the other direction.

Everything went black and the next thing Reaper knew was waking up with the searing pain from Trace's hits burning his arm and side.

The assassin blinked a couple of times as he stared at the wast blue skies and the couple of large clouds that traveled lazily across it, like there was no worry in the world. The warm summer sun warmed his face and it truly felt like the passage of time had no meaning where ever he was. Reyes could feel the soft lush grass beneath his body and the gentle breeze caress his face. With a soft and tired sigh, Gabriel brought his hand to touch his face when he realized his mask was gone. He felt naked without it.

 

 _Where the am I?_ Reaper wondered as he turned his head slightly, seeing only endless fields of corn and hat. It was a scenery that reminded him of the time shortly after the Omnic Crisis, when he had visited Jack's home state with him and Ana.

“You are lying on my family's field.”

Gabriel could feel his body tense, ready to strike whoever had found him lying here, only to stop when he saw a young child looming over him with angry, scared, but also incredibly worried look in his bright and large blue eyes.

 _There is no way in hell_ , Gabriel thought in shock and disbelief as he stared at the young boy that had to be around 9-10 years of age, _of all the times and places I have to end up here_.

Reyes could feel his red eyes burning with hatred, disgust and disbelief as he gazed at Jack's younger version who was eying him curiously. He could recognize those blue eyes, facial features and golden blond hair anywhere, not matter what age.

The old assassin wanted to laugh out loud at the fate that seemed to always mock him, but remained silent, choosing to merely watch Jack who was furiously trying to determine and figure out who the stranger lying on his family's field was-

 _I guess people don't really change, do they? So stupid and naive, rushing in with no regards for his own safety_ , Reyes mused, finding the boy's bravery almost cute. _You have no idea what kind of monsters there are in the world, Jack,_ Reyes thought maliciously, knowing that the kid probably didn't think anything bad could happen on his family's farm, _they can anywhere anywhere...anytime to hurt you_.

 

“You know mister, it is still many months till Halloween,” Jack said with a slightly mischievous smile on his face when Gabriel hoisted himself up so that he was supporting his upper body on his elbows.

The ex Blackwatch managed to hold back the sneer, though just barely, _cheeky little bastard._

“And aren't you a bit too old to wear a getup like that?” The boy continued, clearly finding the stranger too out of place to be taken seriously. However, Jack's behavior quickly changed when Reyes' red eyes flashed with anger and the kid took few steps backward...not that it would help much. One teleportation and he could have his hands around the kid's neck.

 _I almost want to wring Jack's neck and see the life slowly leave his body,_ the adult man thought, seething in anger as he stared at the younger version of his friend, lover and enemy who had no idea how horrible, cruel and unfair the world could be. They had so different childhoods.

Gabriel wanted to tear Morrison's throat open, to see the boy's terrified expression when the metal talons sank into his flesh so that the kid's blood would splatter all over his black outfit, painting it red.

Just when he was about to reach for young Morrison's throat with his hand, Gabriel felt the searing pain on his side, instinctively moving his hand feel the wound Tracer had given him.

 _Damn it,_ Reyes thought as he felt the warm blood on his palm, some of it seeping through his fingers and onto the grass beneath him.

 

The assassin grit his teeth slightly in pain, lifting his gaze to see if the young blond was scared or trying to run away, but much to Reyes' surprise, the only fear and worry Jack felt was for the man before him.

“Are you alright? Do you need help?” he asked sincerely, making Gabriel stare at him in anger, confusion and disbelief, “You are bleeding! Let me get my father, he..” Jack yelled in surprise when he saw the blood.

“You...” Gabriel let out an almost a feral growl as he reached out with his blood coated hand towards Jack. Before Morrison get any distance between them, the assassin grasped a handful his blond hair, yanking the kid closer to take a good look at him.

“Just who the hell do you think you are?!” Reyes yelled, his face inches from Jack's. He hated, loathed the way the younger version of his enemy worried for him. He couldn't stand it! He wanted Jack to run away in fear or beg for his life, not...not have him worry for his life or be willing to help.

 

“Let go of me!” the youngster demanded, trying to hit Reyes, but the adult man merely grabbed the kid's left hand into a vice like grip.

Just when he was about to push the kid down onto the ground, Reaper could feel the time starting to fix itself and pull him back towards the present day.

The dark man with some grey steak in his hair and beard kept his hold tight and studied Jack's younger version long and hard, trying to decide what he should do before he was sent back.

There was fear in the boy's eyes, yes, but also anger, determination and a look that said, “ _if you don't let me go now, I_ _ **will**_ _hurt you.”_

The old assassin's eyes narrowed and he glanced downwards, only to sneer at the kid mockingly; Jack had brought a short knife near his heart. Apparently the blond boy had not been as blue eyed as he had believed him to be.

“Next time, don't hesitate,” Reyes said as he loosened his hold on Jack's hair and instead trailed his hand down the side of the blond's face, only to slap him gently on cheek and poke Jack onto forehead with one of his fingers; the talon puncturing the skin and making him whimper slightly in pain.

“Don't play a hero kid, it will only get you killed,” Reyes sighed, knowing he couldn't hurt this Jack, even if he wanted to, “I promise.”

“See you later boyscout,” he muttered bitterly as he was pulled back into the stream of time.

 

 


End file.
